chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sofia
__FORCETOC__ Beschreibung thumb|400px|Künstler: bapabst (Bernardo) on devaintART Sofia ist eine junge Frau von 20 Jahren. Mit ihren 1,95 Meter Körpergröße ragt sie oftmals aus der Masse heraus. Doch trotz ihrer Größe sieht sich nicht dürr sondern mit ihren 99 Kilogramm eher athletisch und muskulös aus. Ihre Haltung ist gerade aber nicht steif. Ihre rötlichen bis rotblonden Haare sind schulterlang und ordentlich gekämmt. Die Frisur scheint eine Mischung aus Kampftauglichkeit und Wunsch nach einem guten Aussehen zu sein. Beinahe smaragdgrüne Augen runden das hübsche, wenn auch nicht schöne Gesicht ab (Appearence 6). Ihre Lippen sind fein und umranden ein schönes Lächeln, welches besonders häufig auftritt, wenn sie Kinder beim spielen zuschaut. Ihre Augen nehmen dann ein strahlendes Funkeln an. Hin und wieder scheint sie etwas zu beobachten, was andere nicht sehen oder lässt ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sie hat eine feine und beinahe leise Stimme. Sie klingt ruhig und sanft, kann aber, sollte es jedoch die Situation erfordern laut sein und weit tragen. Man merkt ihr an, dass sie es gewohnt ist Befehle zu geben und zu befolgen. Ihr Auftreten wirkt zumeist vertrauenserweckend. Ihr Körper wirkt sehr gepflegt. Sie hat, für eine Kriegerin recht ungewöhnlich, keine sichtbaren Narben. Nicht einmal Schwertschwielen sind an ihren Händen zu finden. Ihre Ausrüstung sitzt makellos, genauso wie ihre Kleidung. Es scheinen alles Maßanfertigungen zu sein. Außer einem kleinen silbernen Kreuz an einer feinen Kette trägt sie keinerlei Schmuck. Das Zeichen des Tol Rauko Ordens trägt sie offensichtlich mit großem Stolz. Auftrag Im Augenblick ist Sofia auf der Suche nach der dunkelhaarigen Zaubererin um ihr das Diebesgut wieder abzunehmen. Sie hat vor, den Templer Luminos unter keinen Umständen zu enttäuschen. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagt ihr, dass der Mönch nicht der typische Bösewicht ist und ihr aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund helfen will. Einen Sinn dahinter kann sie nicht finden. Nachrichten und Karten thumb|left|Notiz an Holzpfeil - "Wahre Helden"Aufgrund eines Wurfes von der Straße aus, hat sich ein Holzpfeil mit daran befestigter Nachricht in die Holzdecke in Sofias Zimmer im Bronzenen Pferd gebohrt. Der Werfer war nicht zu finden. Sofias Vermutung ist, dass es sich hierbei um den unbekannten Beschützer der Magierin handelt. Auf der Außenseite der Nachricht ist in Lettern von oben nach unten - und nicht von links nach rechts wie hier üblich - der Text "Wahre Helden" niedergeschrieben. Das linke Bild zeigt wohl einen Würfel mit einer seltsamen alten Sprache. Welches Volk das niedergeschrieben hat ist unbekannt. Der Stöpsel nebendran könte eine Art Schlüssel dafür sein. Die Skizze nebendran ist ein Straßenabschnitt in der Finsternis hinter den Drei Löwen. Was es mit der Uhrezit auf sich hat kann Sofia nur raten. Sie ist der Meinung, dass dies mit dem angesprochenen Wasser zu tu hat. Hinter den Zahlen am Ende der Strecke vermutet sie ein Klopfzeichen.Der Rest davon ist sehr unklar. Man wird dort wohl 2 Minuten lang im Wasser sein, sich erst nach Norden bewegen müssen, dann die zweite Abbieugung nach links nehmen und dann die erste rechts. Ob die nächste Skizze direkt daran anschließt ist unbekannt. Zumindest gibt es eine Warnung, dass man, wenn man aus dem Wasser raussteigt, nicht den We geradeaus verfolegn soll, sondern die Treppe zur linken Hand nehmen sollte. Was bedeutet aber der Hinweis "Licht!"? Entwerder ist dort Licht oder man soll eine Lichtquelle mit sich führen. Zur Vorsicht lieber etwas mitnehmen. Das Gebilde am rechten Rand ist ein komplettes Rätsel. Abgesehen davon, dass die Schrift am Rande nicht lesbar ist, ist auch der Sinn des abgebildeten Artefaktes unbekannt. Ob man nun rubin- und saphirfarbene Zahnräder einsetzen muss oder ob das Knöpfe sind ist unkenntlich. Auch ist unbekannt was es mit diesem Hinweis "Seelenenergie?" auf sich hat. "2/3 Flux" und "500 Zeon" sind genauso unbekannte Größen. "Duk'zarist?", "Lucrecio?", "Archimandus Werkstatt?" und "Welche Aufzeichnungen?" ergeben auch noch keinen Sinn. Hintergrund Sofia wuchs ohne richtigen Vater als Tochter einer Wirtin auf. Ihre Mutter Anabelle Weisz schwieg sich über ihn aus. Das Gasthaus befand sich in einem kleinen und unbedeutenden Dorf namens Corba in Helenia. Ihr Stiefvater Marek Rudy war der hiesige Dorfschmied. Ansonsten gab es nur noch ihren 7 Jahre jüngeren Halbbruder Andrzej. Sofia wuchs in ihrer Kindheit recht schnell. Ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, welches schnell in die Höhe schießt und dadurch eher dürr und ungelenk aussieht wird natürlich Ziel von Hänseleien. Jedoch waren dies nur die üblichen Hänseleien der Kinder und nichts Schlimmes. Im Großen und Ganzen war es eine schöne Kindheit. Natürlich musste Sofia im Gasthaus helfen, jedoch war die Arbeit übersichtlich. Es gab nicht viele Reisende die hier vorbeikamen. Und wenn, dann blieben sie immer nur für eine Nacht. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte sie damit heimlich ihrem Stiefvater zuzusehen, wie er sich um die Hufe der Pferde der Reisenden kümmerte. Ihr war verboten mitzuhelfen, da ihr Stiefvater nichts davon hielt, wenn sich ein Mädchen in der Schmiede aufhielt. Ihre Mutter schwieg zu diesem Thema nur. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie mit Herumtollen und Tagträumereien. Da sie nie ihren leiblichen Vater kennen gelernt hatte und auch nichts über ihn erfuhr, malte sie ihn sich in Gedanken aus. In ihrer Vorstellung war er ein hünenhafter und starker Mann. In strahlender Rüstung ritt er auf seinem weißen Schimmel durch die Lande und bekämpfte das Unrecht dort wo er es fand. Zu den Schwachen war er freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er rettete Frauen in Not und den üblichen romantisch verklärten Schwachsinn, den ein junges Mädchen sich ausdenken kann. Schon früh fand Sofia heraus, dass sie Dinge und Wesen wahrnahm, die andere nicht sehen konnten. Wenn sie mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprach, dass ein kleines Windwesen die Straße entlang gefegt war, tat diese das als eine Erfindung Sofias ab um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Nachdem Sofia ihrer Mutter des öfteren von solchen Dingen erzählt hatte, wurde jene letztendlich ärgerlich und sprach mit Marek darüber, der Sofia eine Tracht Prügel verabreichte. Seitdem hat Sofia nie wieder mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Als Sofia 10 Jahre alt war verstarb ihr Stiefvater an einer Lungenentzündung. Sie spürte zwar ein bisschen Trauer, aber schließlich war er nicht ihr richtiger Vater, sondern eher ein strenger Bekannter. Ihre Mutter selbst vermied es vor den Augen ihrer Kinder zu zeigen, wie schwer es sie getroffen hatte. Jedoch hörte Sofia sie öfter des nächtens schluchzen. Ihrem Bruder erzählte sie nichts davon. Jedoch schwor sie sich, ihrer Mutter so gut zu helfen wie es ihr nur möglich sei. Sie versuchte nicht mehr sich von unangenehmen Aufgaben zu drücken. Ihrer Mutter fiel das natürlich auf, aber außer einem fragenden Seitenblick ab und an war nichts über ihre Verwunderung zu bemerken. Sofia war schon immer ein robustes Mädchen. Aufgeschlagene Knie, zerkratzte Beine und Hände verheilten viel schneller als bei all ihren Bekannten. Jedoch hatte sich nie jemand etwas dabei gedacht, am wenigsten Sofia selbst. Als ihre Mutter Annabelle für einige Tage schwer krank war und wirklich das Bett hüten musste, sonst arbeitete sie trotzdem, kümmerte sich Sofia um den Haushalt. Beim Kochen einer Hühnerbrühe schnitt sie sich tief in den Finger. Sie war schon heulend auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mutter, als ihr einfiel, dass diese ihr auch nicht helfen konnte. Also machte sie kehrt und wickelte sich ein Tuch fest um den Finger, zog sich zurück und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte, kehrte sie in die Küche zurück, schnitt das Gemüse zu Ende und stellte die Suppe auf den Herd. Am nächsten Tag war der tiefe Schnitt verschwunden. Einzig und allein das blutbefleckte Stück Stoff war Beweis, dass das Messer in ihren Finger gefahren war. Im Jahre 982 nach Christus, Sofia war gerade 12 Jahre alt, kam der Krieg auch nach Corba. Das Dorf, bar jeder taktischer oder politischer Bedeutung, wurde Ziel der Gier einfacher Soldaten. Es wurde geplündert, die Häuser verbrannt und die Bewohner abgeschlachtet. Sofias Mutter versteckte ihre beiden Kinder, wurde dann aber auf dem Weg zu ihrem Versteck gefangen genommen. Ihrer Vergewaltigung folgte der Tod. Sofia war steif vor Angst und vermochte es nicht auch nur den leisesten Ton von sich zu geben. Ein Umstand, der sie vor ihrem Tod bewahrte. Ihr kleiner Bruder hingegen fing an zu weinen und zur Leiche ihrer Mutter zu rennen. Ein beiläufiger Hieb mit einem Streitkolben streckte ihn nieder. Schließlich zogen die Soldaten ab. Sofia torkelte aus den schwelenden Trümmern des ehemaligen Gasthauses. Bar klarer Sinne, der Schock, der Verlust ihrer Familie sowie der Rauch taten ihr Übriges, stolperte sie durch sie Ruinen des Dorfes. Ein schmutziges dürres Mädchen, das torkelnd durch die Asche ihrer Heimat läuft. Irgendwann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Eingeschüchtert, hilflos, so war sie damals. Ihre ersten Erinnerungen an den Raum, in dem sie wieder zu sich kam, sind, dass es ein kahler Raum aus gemauertem Stein war. Der Geruch des verbrannten Holzes ihres Dorfes war noch immer in ihrer Nase, auch wenn nirgends Feuer zu sehen war. Sie war allein im Zimmer. Ein einfacher Vorhang schirmte die Außenwelt ab. Immer wenn sie Schritte vernahm, schloss sie die Augen und tat so, als sei sie nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sobald sie sich sicher war, dass die andere Person das Zimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete sie wieder vorsichtig die Augen. Es wurde Essen und Trinken an ihr Bett gestellt. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt und verbunden worden. Warum sollte jemand dies tun? Dieses "Koma"-Spielen ging noch zwei weitere Tage, bis irgendwann eine tiefe Männerstimme zu ihr sprach, sie solle aufhören Tod zu spielen und ihn anschauen. Verängstigt und den Tränen nahe, warum, das weiß Sofia immer noch nicht, öffnete sie die Augen und sah den Sprecher an. Er war wohl an die 40 und hatte ein gepflegtes Aussehen. Obwohl er recht einfache Kleidung trug, vermittelte sein Auftreten den Eindruck, dass er etwas Besonderes sei. Er hatte an ihrem Bett Platz genommen, jedoch schien seine Gegenwart nichts Bedrohliches zu haben, und das obwohl er groß und stark war. Er stellte sich ihr als Johann Luminos vor und fragte sie nach ihrem Namen, den sie ihm dann zögernd nannte. Daraufhin lächelte er nur und versicherte ihr, dass sie von nun an keine Angst mehr haben müsse. Er würde nicht zulassen dass ihr etwas geschehen würde. Etwas an seinem Tonfall und der Art wie er sie anblickte machte ihr klar, dass er es ernst meinte. Daraufhin stand er auf und verliess den Raum, nicht ohne an der Tür innezuhalten und sie noch einmal musternd anzusehen. In den nächsten Tagen genas Sofia. Sie stand sogar auf und spähte aus dem Fenster. Sie befanden sich wohl in einem gutbürgerlichen Haus etwas abseits einer kleinen Siedlung. Wer die Leute waren, die sie und ihren Beschützer aufgenommen hatten, hatte sie nie erfahren. Er hatte einen großen weißen Schimmel, eine glänzende Rüstung und nahm sie vor sich auf den Sattel. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem ihrer Märchen und stellte sich insgeheim vor, dass es ihr Vater sei, der sie geholt habe und alles gut werden würde. In den nächsten Tagen verschwand ihre Scheu immer mehr und sie stellte Fragen über ihn. Geduldig beantwortete er ihr fast alle. Bei den Dingen, die er ihr nicht beantworten wollte oder konnte, entgegnete er ihr nur mit der Aussage, dass sie dies zur rechten Zeit erfahren werde. Johann selbst hatte keine Familie. Er sagte, dass ihm seine Pflicht das nicht zulassen würde und er kein guter Ehemann und Vater wäre, da er ständig unterwegs sei. Er tat dies alles weil er der Meinung sei, dass dies seine Bestimmung sei. Gott habe ihn zu dem gemacht was er sei, also habe er so zu handeln. Sein Leitsatz: „Sei tapfer im Angesicht deiner Feinde, sei tapfer und aufrecht, auf dass Gott dich lieben möge. Sprich stets die Wahrheit, auch wenn das den eigenen Tod bedeutet. Beschütz' die Wehrlosen, das ist dein Eid.“ wurde insgeheim auch zu ihrem. Anfangs half sie nur in der Küche, säuberte die Ausrüstung anderer und lernte kleinere Wunden zu versorgen. Niedere Arbeiten, die sie aber mit Fleiß ausübte um ihrem Retter zu gefallen. Sie wollte, dass er stolz auf sie war. Sofia folgte seinen Worten beinahe ohne Fragen zu stellen und nur wenn sie die Neugier packte, rutschte ihr hin und wieder eine Frage heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich verplapperte und erzählte, dass sie komische Dinge und Wesen sehen konnte. Aber im Vergleich zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr nicht geglaubt hatte, entgegnete er ihr nur, dass sie gesegnet sei. Sie war Johann eine getreue Schülerin und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass ihr der Umgang mit dem Schwert lag, als sei nie etwas anderes für sie bestimmt gewesen. Johann sorgte dafür, dass sie eine dementsprechende Waffenausbildung bekam. Die Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge, und wenn er auch oft weg war, so sahen sie sich hin und wieder und bauten eine herzliche quasi Vater- und Tochter-Beziehung auf. Einen Freund unter ihren Mitschülern suchte sie nie. Kameraden und Kameradinnen sicher, aber keinen Liebhaber. Idealistisch, kindisch, vielleicht sogar verblendet, dachte sie an die Aussage ihres Ersatzvaters, dass er kein guter Vater gewesen wäre, da er oftmals unterwegs sei. Da sie wie er sein wollte, übertrug sie das auch auf sich. Mit dieser Veränderung in ihrem Leben legte sie auch ihren Nachnamen ab und nahm den Nachnamen Corba an um sich auch selbst immer an das Unglück, das über ihr Dorf kam, zu erinnern. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Sofia stieg immer weiter im Rang auf. Als ehemalige Wirtshaustochter ohne Mittel hatte sie es an die Spitze einer halben Hundertschaft Kavallerie gebracht. Von Stolz erfüllt zog sie durch die Lande, wohin immer sie ihre Aufträge führten. Und jedes Mal hatte sie im Hintergedanken, dass sie auf ihren Reisen Unrecht bekämpfen und die Schwachen zu schützen hatte. Hin und wieder hatte sie auch das Vergnügen mit Johann auf Reisen zu gehen. Er bediente sich ihrer Fähigkeit übernatürliche Dinge zu sehen. In den wirklich gefährlichen Situationen ließ er sie allerdings zurück, wenn er der Meinung war, dass es für sie zu gefährlich sei. Aber ihr Gespür für das Übernatürliche war ihm sehr nützlich und sie genoss diese Zeit des gemeinsamen Reisens sehr. Johann nahm sie sogar einmal auf einen gesellschaftlichen Anlass mit. Hierfür besorgte er ihr ein Ballkleid, und auch wenn sie nicht die höfischen Tänze kannte, vermochte sie es immerhin sich, und, viel wichtiger für sie, ihren Ziehvater nicht zu blamieren. Hin und wieder schüttelt sie ungläubig den Kopf, wie unterschiedlich ihre Lebensabschnitte doch sind. Als Mitglied des Orden Tol Rauko gehört sie einer wahrlich privilegierten Gruppe an. Doch trotz allem ist sie nicht verzogen und kennt immer noch Entbehrungen.Wenn gleich sie sich insgeheim eingesteht, dass ein schönes Kleid etwas wunderbares ist. Vor kurzem starb ihr Mentor. Diese Nachricht traf sie schwer. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein so starker und gütiger Mann wie Johann besiegt werden könnte. Zuerst wollte sie den genauen Umstand seines Todes wissen und den dafür Verantwortlichen. Als jedoch der erste Zorn verrauchte war, war ihre einzige Frage, ob er einen solchen Tod als guten Tod empfunden hätte. Immer noch sichtlich erschüttert, aber gefasst, zog sie sich für den restlichen Tag auf ihre Kammer zurück um zu trauern. Hin und wieder ist der Verlust in ihren Augen zu sehen, sonst jedoch ist nichts mehr von Trauer oder Wut zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht zeugt von Entschlossenheit, nicht Verbissenheit. Sie hat vor so zu leben, wie es ihr „Ziehvater“ Johann tat. Besonderer Besitz *Pferd *Eisenschild + 5 *Eisenlangschwert *Sonderauftragsschreiben von Heinrich Luminos *Verschlüsselte Notizen des Gelehrten *"Goldenes Ei", welches den "Schlüssel" enthält Kategorie:Inplay Sofia